


Decode

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Choking, Dirty Talk, Flowerboy!Tyler, M/M, punk!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Josh is punk. Tyler wears floral skirts.
They fuck on a bet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152811859788/if-u-still-do-requeststhis-is-almost-pure-smut) who asked. enjoy!

The boy in Josh’s first period English class has flowers in his hair. They’re not real flowers. At least Josh doesn’t think they are. It’s a flower crown, probably something he bought from one of those cutesy outlet shops in the mall.

Even though they’re not real flowers, that doesn’t stop the boy from being the cutest thing Josh has ever seen. He wears floral print skirts that some people make fun of him for, and different colored tights depending on the day. The flowers sit daintily atop his dark hair and whenever he moves to write something or scratch his arm, the bracelets on his wrist clack together.

If Josh was doing poorly in school before, ever since Tyler transferred he’s done nothing but stare at him longingly throughout the classes they share together.

Tyler Joseph sits in the middle of the classroom, not all the way up front with the jocks and overachievers, but not in the back with the burnouts and punks either. Josh is definitely punk, but he doesn’t consider himself a burnout. At least he _tries_ , right?

Anyway, Tyler’s position in the class gives Josh ample opportunity to stare at him - his floral kimono and glittery eyelashes outlined by the sun streaming through the window. A few times he’s glanced back to catch Josh staring at him, but he either didn’t care or pretended not to notice because Josh looked away and when he looked back Tyler’s attention was back on either the teacher or his notes.

All his time spent staring also gives his friends ample opportunity to notice and tease him about it. They don’t do it overtly, in class where Tyler might overhear, waiting at least until they’re out in the hall or in the cafeteria for lunch.

Today it’s lunch.

Debby flicks a fry at him and Josh glances up from his sandwich to find her smirking. “Here comes your boyfriend.”

As if summoned by her declaration, Tyler breezes past Josh with a tray in hand. He has a cute little skip to his step and Josh has to close his eyes at the rush of air that blows past after him. Tyler smells like flowers, too. And the top of a cat’s head.

Josh exhales dreamily and as his friends snicker around him he watches Tyler take a seat in the back of the cafeteria, alone as always, and dig into his salad with just a dab of dressing. He hasn’t been at the school long enough to make many friends. Either that or the clique system is working against him. Because out of all the different groups at the school (weeaboos, jocks, punks, etc.) Tyler is the only floral kid. Pastel boy. Whatever it is he is.

Josh just knows he likes it. And that it makes him sad to see Tyler sitting alone every day.

But as much as he loves his friends, they would be irritated if Josh were to start sitting with Tyler instead of them.

“Really, Josh.” This from Steve, across the table. “You’ve never even talked to the guy.”

“So?” Josh takes a vicious bite from his ham and cheese sandwich.

“ _So,_ how can you have a crush on a guy you’ve never talked to?”

“I don’t have a crush on him, what?” Except he totally does and he’s blushing because he didn’t think anyone had noticed. Of course you only had to have a pair of functioning eyes to see the way Josh mooned over Tyler, but he didn’t think it had been that obvious that he had a real, functioning crush on the kid.

Another round of laughter ripples around the table. Josh wants to sink into the floor.

As the conversation steadily turns to other things, Josh continues watching Tyler. He’s still picking at his salad and sipping delicately from a bottle of water. He digs a notebook from his light blue backpack and opens it next to his food, ever the diligent student.

Steve clears his throat. “Bet you can’t sleep with him.”

A piece of ham dangling from between his lips, Josh looks at Steve to see his friend’s gray-blue eyes piercing him. Josh points a finger at himself. _Me?_

“No, Debby.” Steve rolls his eyes. “Yes you. I bet you can’t.”

Josh finishes chewing his food and swallows. “No shit I can’t. Like you said, I’ve never even talked to him.”

“Oooh,” is Debby’s interjection, leaning over the table. She fingers her nose ring. “But he said he’d bet. How much, Stevie?”

“Mmm, let’s say 50 bucks.”

“You really must be rolling in it,” Dan gripes, “to spend 50 bucks on a sexual bet you’re not even taking any part in.”

Steve fires back with some smart ass remark about how his parents work hard for their money, but Josh is looking at Tyler again.

Chewing slowly on his salad, flipping a page in his notebook with tan fingers. His gaze lifts suddenly to Josh’s for all of a second before drifting back down to his notes.

Josh licks his lips. “I’ll do it.”

“Come again?”

“I said I’ll do it. How much?”

“50.”

“Make it 100,” Josh says, and stands with his tray.

Someone mutters, “Oh shit,” as Josh begins what seems to be a thousand mile walk to Tyler’s table.

He feels as though the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria are on him, even though no one is paying him the slightest bit of attention. Save for his friends at the table behind him and then - as he gets closer - Tyler himself.

This is stupid. There’s no way Tyler will want to sleep with him. They are complete opposites, Josh with his blue hair and combat boots and Tyler with his flower crown and glittery eyes.

He needs the cash is what he tells himself as he stops at the edge of Tyler’s table.

Tyler is looking at him with his lips parted and his hands on his notebook. Josh sees that everything he’s written is color-coded in light pinks and purples. His heart fucking aches.

“Hi. Do you mind if I sit with you?”

With a tilt of his head, Tyler is looking behind him, presumably at the table full of Josh’s friends. “Won’t your friends miss you?”

When Josh looks back, they all pretend to be busy with something else, talking to each other or inspecting their food. Horrible actors.

“They, uh,” Josh turns back, “they kind of told me to come over here.”

“Oh?” Tyler’s ears do a little wiggle. “Why’s that?”

“Can I be honest with you?”

“Always.” Tyler giggles.

“They’ve seen me watching you. In class. We have a…a bet.”

Tyler tilts his head again, not looking surprised. “I’ve seen you too. Please - sit.”

As Josh sits, clumsily with his tray clattering on the table and hitting Tyler’s notebook, he asks, “You have?”

“Of course. You’re not very subtle.”

“Sorry.” Josh rubs his palms on his thighs. “What’re you studying?”

“Boring Chemistry stuff.” Tyler closes his notebook and slides it to the end of the table. On the front of it Tyler has placed a bunch of kitten stickers. “I’m more interested in what this bet you have going on is all about.”

Josh’s sandwich is sitting limply in front of him. He doesn’t have much of an appetite anymore, not with the way his stomach is twisting itself into knots. “You have to promise not to hate me. Or think I’m sleazy or anything like that.”

“I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try.”

“Okay,” Josh says on an exhale. Then, “My friend Steve bet me 100 bucks that I couldn’t get you to sleep with me.”

He hadn’t planned on telling Tyler about the bet, but he’s glad he did. Not that he expects him to, but if by some miracle Tyler had agreed to go home with him he would have felt bad having not told him.

Tyler is switching his lips back and forth, pursed. Josh almost expects them to be painted with lipstick or gloss or something. But they’re not - perfectly dry and perfectly rouge all on their own.

“Do you want to have sex with me? Or did you only come over here for the money?”

“I _really_ want to have sex with you.”

“Do you even know my name?”

“Of course. Tyler Joseph, Junior, you moved here from Illinois.”

Looking pleased, Tyler stabs his fork into his salad. “You’re Josh, right?”

Unable to speak, Josh nods.

“Okay, Josh. I’ll sleep with you.”

“Wait, really? No joke?”

“No joke.” A little blush has started to creep up Tyler’s neck, from under the white button down he’s wearing beneath his kimono.

“Why?”

There are strawberries in Tyler’s salad. He spears one and points it at Josh. “Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“No, no, of course not. I just mean…I’m not exactly your type and-“

“How do you know what my type is?”

“I guess-“

“You don’t.” Tyler smiles prettily. “Do you mind if we do it at my house?”

Josh shakes his head violently back and forth. “Absolutely not. We can do it wherever you want.”

“My house, then. And…bring a condom. And snacks. Let’s say around…6?”

Josh can’t believe he’s actually going to have sex with Tyler Joseph. “Yeah, yeah. That sounds perfect.”

That’s when the bell rings and Tyler starts gathering his things. “Meet me in the foyer after school. We can exchange numbers and I’ll text you my address.”

Nodding, Josh waits for Tyler and escorts him as far as the table where his friends are packing their things. Tyler leans over, not knowing which one of them is Steve, and whispers, “I said yes.” Then he tosses a smart smile at Josh over his kimono-covered shoulder. “I’ll see you later.”

All of Josh’s friends have their jaws on the floor. Truthfully, so does Josh, watching Tyler’s ass swaying away in his floral skirt.

-

“Alright, where’s my 100?”

“The hell? You don’t get it until after you actually have sex with him. And anyway I have to get it from my parents. You think I just carry that kind of cash around with me at school on the reg?”

On the way home, Debby rides side by side with Josh, on their bikes. “Y’know, you don’t actually have to have sex with Tyler if you don’t want to. I know you probably think you need the money, but-“

“Debs. I actually do want to have sex with him. A lot.”

“But you also want more than that, right?”

She’s right. Even though Josh doesn’t know much about Tyler, he’d like things to move in that direction. If Tyler were open to it. But the sex will come first. “You’re saying having sex with him first might ruin any chance at a relationship?”

“I’m saying it’s a possibility. Especially since you’re doing this on a bet. Some people are weird about that kind of stuff and I don’t want you to get your heart broken.”

“It’s not that serious,” Josh says, but he just hopes she’s wrong.

At the turnoff to Debby’s house, they stop and Debby lays a hand on his arm. “Just be safe, okay?”

“I will.”

-

At 6:00 sharp Josh arrives at Tyler’s house, dropping his bike on the lawn and fishing his phone from his pocket.

To: Tyler  
 _I’m here_

He waits for Tyler to come to the door, studying the brick facade of the Josephs’ house and shivering in the cool breeze. At 6:15 he still has no answer and Tyler’s nowhere to be found so he steps up to the front door and rings the bell.

He hears it echo inside, and then footsteps. A woman opens the door, older. Obviously Tyler’s mom. “Hi, can I help you?”

_Hi,_ Josh almost says, _I’m here to bone your son._

“H-Hi, I’m here for Tyler?”

“Oh, you must be Josh! Tyler told us you were coming over, come in, come in.” She unlocks the door and ushers Josh inside, where he at least has the decency to wipe his feet on the doormat. “Tyler! Your friend’s here! We think it’s so nice that Tyler finally invited someone over. It’s been difficult for him to make friends here, you know, since the semester was in full swing when we moved. Can I get you something to drink, Josh?”

Sensory overload. “No, I’m okay. Thanks.”

The interior of the house is rustic, with pictures of the kids everywhere. From his spot near the doorway, he can see a photo of baby Tyler on the mantle, a cowboy hat pulled low on his head.

Josh idles by the front door because Tyler still hasn’t made an appearance.

His mom comes by once more, shouting up the stairs again. “Tyler!” A few seconds pass. “He must have his hipster music on high again. You can go on up. He’s the second door on the right.”

Tyler doesn’t have his hipster music on high. In fact he doesn’t have any music on at all.

Josh knocks on the second door on the right, knows it’s Tyler’s room because it’s painted pastel pink.

“Come in.”

What he sees makes his legs quiver, slamming the door shut and scrambling for the lock. “Are you insane?”

Tyler is naked on his bed except for a pair of floral print thigh highs. He’s giggling. “There’s no lock.”

Josh can’t make eye contact, glancing around the room instead. Everything is pale pink and white, tiny roses dotting Tyler’s bedspread, his carpet, the vanity mirror in the corner. “I texted you-“

“I got it.”

“I was gonna ask why you didn’t come down, but…” Josh finally looks steadily at Tyler, stretched out on his bed. His cock is hard. There’s glitter on it.

“Do you like it?” Tyler’s fingers, newly painted a pastel purple, toy with the tops of his thigh highs, frilly and squeezing around his chubby thighs.

“Yeah.” Josh lets his bag fall to the floor and hears the crunch of the bags of chips he bought. He doesn’t know when they’re going to get a chance to eat them now. “You wanna do this with your family here?”

Tyler places a finger on his lips, holds the other hand up in a gesture for Josh to wait.

Only a few seconds later Tyler’s mom is yelling up the stairs again. “Tyler! We’re taking Zack to his game! We’ll be home in a few hours!”

“Okay!” Tyler shouts back, the picture of a standup son. Except he’s _so_ not. Trailing his fingers up over his hips, his stomach, brushing dark nipples. He giggles again and it isn’t long before they hear the car starting up and pulling out of the garage.

It putters away and Josh is left standing over Tyler in complete silence.

“How long have you been hard?”

“About two hours.” As if to emphasize this, Tyler wraps his fingers around his dick and gives a harsh tug.

“That’s not healthy.”

“Then why don’t you help me out?”

Slowly, Josh climbs onto the bed beside Tyler and touches his ankle. The thigh highs are soft, plush beneath his fingers, which he runs along the inside of Tyler’s calf all the way up to his waist, just beside the head of his flushed cock. He glances up at Tyler, who’s watching him fast. “You want it slow?”

Suddenly, Tyler is grabbing Josh by the front of his shirt, tossing him down onto the sheets, and flipping himself over so that he’s on top, ass digging into the tent of Josh’s pants.

“I want it hard. I want you to call me a slut and jerk my dirty little cock until I come for you.”

Well. He certainly wasn’t expecting _that,_ with Tyler’s angelic smile and the flowers that sprout from his hair every day.

Josh is actually blushing as Tyler runs his fingers under his shirt. “I don’t know if I can do that.”

Tyler stills, looking serious. “If I tell you I know it’s just sex, that it doesn’t mean anything, can you do it then?”

Josh thinks, Tyler a warm weight above him, and then nods. “Sure. Sure, I can do that.” He thinks about Debby’s words, too, and that’s what makes him stop, grabbing Tyler’s elbow even as Tyler’s making to turn around for some reason. “Hey, wait. I wanted you to know, this isn’t just a bet. I kind of…like you. Like, _like_ like you.”

“Like, like like like?” Tyler teases, and rubs the instep of his foot against Josh’s calf.

“You’re…so pretty. And I know we don’t go together at all, but damn. I have such a crush on you.”

“You’re sweet.” Tyler bends down to kiss him, lightly, and Josh tastes strawberries. Tyler’s hand is gentle on his cheek, stroking. “I think you’re pretty, too. But do you mind if we talk about that after?”

“Just as long as this won’t ruin my chances.”

“It won’t.” With a wink, Tyler is turning again, settling himself between Josh’s legs on his hands and knees, ass high in the air. “Now spank me, daddy.”

Head swimming, Josh shoots up and grabs Tyler’s ass roughly, squeezing so hard that Tyler’s skin starts to pudge up between his fingers. Then he brings his hand down hard on one cheek and watches Tyler’s ass jiggle, sees it go pink.

“Mmm, daddy. Thank you. Again. Please? And talk to me.” Tyler has his face smashed sideways into the floral sheets, fingers grappling for purchase. He’s looking up at Josh with pleading eyes.

Being dominant isn’t new to Josh, but being with someone who wants to command it this much is.

“Tyler, I don’t know…” He runs a hand over Tyler’s pink asscheek, soothing the sting.

“Hey. It’s just words. And it’ll get me off. So please? Please, I really need it.”

Trying not to think too much, Josh brings his hand down hard onto Tyler’s ass again, sees it bounce as Tyler cries out. “Such a fat fuckin’ ass, baby. You like when I hurt you?”

“I love it,” Tyler whimpers, desperate, but then his expression changes and he reaches out to dig his nails into Josh’s arm. “Harder.”

Josh really needs to adjust himself in his jeans, but Tyler told him to spank him harder so that’s what he’ll do. As hard as he can, he hits Tyler’s ass. Tyler goes rocking forward, toes curling in his socks, and gasps. “On my hole. You can hit me there.”

“Yeah? You want it to hurt when I fuck you later?” Sharply, Josh pulls Tyler’s ass apart and presses the dry pads of his thumbs against his puckered hole.

“Want it to _sting,_ daddy. Hurt me.”

So Josh does, flattening his hand and swinging it down unyieldingly on Tyler’s asshole. He feels a twitch, Tyler sobs, and Josh does it again and again, until Tyler’s hole is red and puffy without even having anything in it yet.

When he feels Tyler has had enough, he leans up over him and brushes his lips against Tyler’s ear. “Does that feel good, baby?”

“Hurts, daddy.” He’s whimpering, so Josh pulls back, worried. But Tyler is shaking his head, pulling at Josh’s wrist. “I like it. You wanna fuck me now?”

Josh nods. “Lube?”

“Nu-uh.” Tyler brings Josh’s hand to his lips. “Just spit.”

Eyes closed, Tyler sucks Josh’s fingers into his mouth and laves his tongue around all four of them, silky sweet. Josh pushes, a bit, and Tyler gags. “Fuck. Such a slut.”

“Mhm,” Tyler moans as Josh takes his fingers out, and he drools a little onto the sheets. “Your little slut, daddy.”

Josh’s fingers are a sticky mess and he presses two of them to Tyler’s ass right off the bat, watches Tyler open up around him as Josh pulls his red cheek to the side.

“D-Daddy, I can take three right away. I promise.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you.”

But Tyler is humping back wantonly against him, and Josh sees his cock bouncing under him, sprinkling glitter onto the bed. His socks are so tight around his plump thighs.

Josh squeezes a third finger in and feels Tyler contract around him, that warm, tight heat he can’t wait to have wrapped around his cock. “Does it sting like you wanted, baby?”

Mouth hanging open, Tyler nods and growls. “So good.”

Josh fucks him open for a few minutes, spitting on his hole and fucking it inside as Tyler moves his hips restlessly, cock still untouched.

“Daddy, now. Need your dick. Need it splitting me open.”

“Okay, baby.” He rips his fingers from Tyler’s ass quick, to see him shudder and watch his hole convulse in tiny little spasms that have Josh ripping at his shirt.

“Hell with that,” Tyler says, and turns, still on his hands and knees, to unbutton Josh’s pants. He reaches past them and his boxers to pull out his dick, straining up toward Tyler’s lips. “Condom?”

Nodding, Josh roots in his pocket and proffers a tiny foil packet, which Tyler takes and rips open impatiently, rolling it down slowly onto Josh’s quivering cock. When he has it all the way on, he follows it with his mouth, taking Josh right to the back of his throat.

Josh can’t help but groan and buck forward, and Tyler gags again. He pulls off, a trail of spit connecting his lips to the tip of Josh’s cock. “Fuck my face.”

This late in the game, Josh doesn’t have to be told twice, slipping past Tyler’s slack lips and rolling the head of his cock past Tyler’s tonsils. Tyler gags, and gags some more as Josh fucks in and out, hands at the back of Tyler’s head, keeping him there.

When Tyler sounds close to actually retching, Josh pulls out and admires the way his cock glistens, covered in Tyler’s saliva and mucus. He leans down and kisses Tyler, has to squeeze the base of his dick at the way Tyler’s mouth is still so loose, letting Josh fuck his tongue in and run along the insides of his molars.

Expecting to grab Tyler bodily, throw him down, and fuck him, Josh has a hand on Tyler’s shoulder. But Tyler grunts and shoves forward, pushes Josh onto his back and climbs up to straddle him with spit dripping down his chin and his lips swollen a deep wine color.

“Fuck up into me, daddy.” His voice is ruined, rough from Josh’s cock halfway down his throat.

Josh grabs him by the hips and pushes down as hard as he can, while pushing his hips up.

Tyler howls brokenly as Josh slips in, and Josh himself has his head thrown back against Tyler’s pink pillows, biting his lips raw. “You’re so fucking tight, Ty. Even after having my fingers in you for so long, you’re still milking me, baby. Fuck.”

“More, daddy. Talk to me more. Call me names. Tell me I can touch myself.”

“You can touch yourself, slut. Want you to jerk your dirty little cock until you come for me.” Tyler is rocking on top of Josh, squeezing around him, but his hands stay still where they’re braced on Josh’s stomach. Josh gives a little slap to the inside of Tyler’s thigh, where his skin meets the frilly lace of the sock. “Do what daddy says, whore.”

With a shaking hand, Tyler begins to stroke himself, dusting glitter everywhere.

Josh can’t help but smile, leaning up to kiss wetly at Tyler’s chest, licking up the drool Tyler dropped there from sucking him off. “Are you my little flower child, baby? My pretty boy?”

“Mhm. Fuck, yes.” That seems to spur Tyler on, raising up and dropping down hard onto Josh in quick succession. As if in a dream, Tyler is grabbing Josh’s hand and raising it to his neck, placing it there and then grabbing Josh’s elbow. “I want you to choke me.”

Josh doesn’t ask if Tyler’s sure, if he wants him to go slow. He knows the answers to those questions already. He squeezes, gently at first, just watching Tyler’s eyes roll back as he fists his cock and starts to move faster on top of him. Then harder, cutting off Tyler’s circulation and getting a choked-off groan for his efforts. “Not gonna stop until you cum, baby. So if you pass out it’s your own fault.”

He can feel Tyler’s pulse jumping beneath his palm. He won’t actually choke Tyler out, even if that’s really what Tyler wants. The telltale signs - red face, broken blood vessels, Tyler’s rhythm slowing as he most likely starts to black out - begin and Josh eases up.

With that first ragged breath, Tyler comes, not so much jerking himself off anymore as just pushing his hand up and down in small, rigid motions. This accounts for the way milky-white cum starts to drizzle out of his slit, instead of shooting out the way it might if he orgasmed normally. It’s more intense for him this way and Josh can’t help but put three fingers at the head of Tyler’s cock, stroking through the mess as it drools down over both of their hands and onto Josh’s stomach.

Tyler is shaking, Josh’s hand still wrapped lightly around his throat.

When Josh cums, he puts both hands back on Tyler’s waist, pulls him down, and just sort of tweaks his hips up into him, flooding the condom and pulling out before any can spill.

Tyler collapses in the puddle of glitter and cum on Josh’s belly, breathing heavily. Josh runs gentle fingers down his back and prods at his neck a little, making sure he’s okay.

He’s breathing normally, though, when he leans up and looks at Josh with lidded eyes. “So.” He coughs, tries again. “When you get your money from your friend, you can use it to take me on a date.”

“I like the sound of that,” Josh sighs, and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
